


If crazy was a person, I already killed them.

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Past Child Abuse, This Is Sad, i love jerome i promise, im sorry, kinda short, lil bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just Jeremiah, quite literally, killing his problems for the sake of his and Bruce's relationship.





	If crazy was a person, I already killed them.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad with this one.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

He was kicking and screaming.  
  
Who was this guy again?  
  
Jeremiah didn't know, but it was almost like looking in the mirror. He let out a sigh.  
  
"Come on, little brother..." said Jerome, spitting some blood in the process.  
  
Jeremiah narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I already have a brother, and it's not you, I'm pretty sure"  
  
This wasn't his brother...oh, no he _wasn't._  
  
This was the image of Jeremiah's demons and deeper, darkest thoughts.  
  
Jeremiah was more than sure that if he made him disappear, his craziness would go with him. All of Bruce's fears would go with him.  
  
'Cause, yeah, Miah was pretty sure that Bruce was scared of him. Was scared that Jeremiah had him tied to a chair in the next room.  
  
But knew that Jerome was the crazy twin. He knew that Jeremiah was making bad decisions only because Jerome was alive.  
  
A smirk appeared on his lips. That's why Bruce had put on a shocked expression when Jeremiah had told him his plan, that's why he said nothing when Jeremiah explained to him that killing Jerome would mean killing their problems. Because he was so _proud_ of Jeremiah's bravery, of his intelligence. He was stunned with how much of a great new brother he was.  
  
"We have the same face..."  
  
_There_, again. Jeremiah scowled. Jerome's gurgling voice. He was (thank goddess) choking on his own blood.  
  
"The same mind..."  
  
Definitely not. They were completely different. Jeremiah wasn't the one drinking blood, for starters.  
  
"We- we were taught the same...and, brother, we are what we've been taught"  
  
He was right, Jeremiah guessed. Jerome was taught to be a crazy, reckless animal.  
  
While Jeremiah learnt to be the victim, the good one, _the hope_.  
  
They were _not_ the same.  
  
Jerome's destiny was always to die. He should have died long ago, when Jeremiah lied and he was beaten so badly by the people Jeremiah didn't view as family anymore (did he ever, really?) but as tools, that he couldn't walk for almost two weeks  
  
He should have died when uncle had taken Jerome to play a game involving some piece of meat in some hole. He _should_ have died.  
  
Jerome wasn't laughing or screaming or kicking. Not anymore.  
  
Jeremiah and Bruce's problems were finally _gone._  
  
He shot Jerome's corpse just to make sure and pried for death to not to be so easily manipulated by his bastard of a brother. He walked out, where Ecco was standing, waiting for instructions.  
  
"He's ready. You know what to do"  
  
He hoped that Ecco's nodding meant she remembered that she had to tie a bomb to Jerome's chest and drop him off at the mall or whatever other place the masses enjoyed, in what would be Jerome's last crime.  
  
(Otherwise, he would have to name a bullet after her.)  
  
He walked in the room Bruce (his _lovely_, _beautiful_ brother) was in and he had the same stunned expression as before (really, Jeremiah was _flattered)_ and when Jeremiah kissed him, he squirmed under him.  
  
He was _adorable._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
